User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 13
Link I forgot the link, but I have proof for the name. Thanks, To PP Look at all of JJ's edits http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiaFrog?action=history RE: User Talk Page Hey P-P, I was restoring my user talk page, because about a month ago I emptied it (which I regret). I do notice the - and I got most of those deleted, but I will see what I can do. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 20:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) King of the Erasers He will be disabling his account and return next week for a new name for his account just to let you know ;) :Oh, ok ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:46, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Permissions Hi P-P, You said you were going to change the permissions so that anonymous users can but I still can't create them! Waddle On! Spydar007 Chat Can you come on chat please?, Bsyew Talk News 18:22, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Vandal http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Shrekman6 This user wrote on my user page which said "Hacked and many exclamation points" I would like for you to block him. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 19:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) This is NutwiisystemRocks. Thanks for helping me on formatting on Gary's Room. NutwiisystemRocks (talk) 15:52, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you come on chat please? Bsyew Talk News 18:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Design Just to let you know, P-P, you forgot to get the design back to normal POTM It is the 29th of December so shouldn't the votes for POTM be closed? : No prob and thanks :) Notice Hi P-P. So since the buttons didnt work i need you to add this http://www.spiceupyourblog.com/2011/06/jquery-lavalamp-style-menu-blogger.html to the blog (Cyan). I remived the buttons since when you try to add the buttons it would be a long script. Also Come on chat so we can talk about it. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 19:00, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey P-P, since you found my secret page, you can now add this to your templates if you want: has found Candybill104's secret page! |id-c=blue |id-fc=blue |info-c=orange }} has found Candybill104'ssecret page! |id-c=blue |id-fc=blue |info-c=orange }} --Candybill104 (talk) 19:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Unrelated Content Hey P-P, I wanted to ask you, is there another Wiki where these people can put there fake games and stories, because most of it is unrelated content, and the fact that these people are getting a giant edit count for this un-related stuff is unbelievable. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 19:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I missed your message by around two hours. I should be online for the next 12 hours. Just expect me some time to reply to any further messages. -- LordMaster96 19:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Something wrong?? Hi P-P. Something happend to the blog when the buttons were added. When it was added the whole entire blog messed up. When i removed it nothing happend. I need you to fix it Fast! http://clubpenguinbsyew.blogspot.com/ You notice that the blog roll is messed up, the buttons covers the date, and alot more glitches!!! Please fix it because i dont want to add anything else to the site until this gigantic bug is fixed., Bsyew Talk News 20:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) penguin pal yoshi wants some one to unban cooldude then he wont go after the wiki HURRY! Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Edit a page I would like to edit the page Sleet (Server) in the Trivia section. The content I'm going to add is: * This server is the most common server for beta penguins to be found. Cap123 (Talk) 10:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC)